Just for tonight
by atny
Summary: AU: Cadet Quinn meets Rachel Berry, WWII


They met at a coffee in England.

Rachel worked there as a waitress at the age of 17, she was a beautiful and bubbly english jewish girl who dreamed of turning into a singer. Quinn was a scottish girl who didn't like to be a _girl_, she wore nice her soldier uniform when she met Rachel.

"Do you want something to drink?" the young jewish asked. That was the moment when Quinn's world was shaken for ever, her heart start to beat hard against her chest and she couldn't manage to talk.

"It's okay, I can come back later"

"N-No, I mean yes. I... can I have a mocha with double chocolate?" Quinn mumbled as she blushed, she hadn't been so clumsy in her life before.

"It will take just a few minutes" Rachel said as she smirked at the blonde.

Quinn didn't take her eyes off Rachel, she just couldn't, she observed how Rachel smiled at her and how her smiled brighted up the world even though they lived in the darkness of a war. Rachel brought Quinn her coffee.

"So, what's your name?" Quinn asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Rachel Berry"

"You have a very pretty name" Quinn said smiling.

"What's your name cadet?"

"Q. Fabray from England"

"Q. Fabray from England, you have a very funny name" Rachel said giggling as Quinn blushed.

"I beg your pardon young lady, I'm just used to introduce myself that way. I-I was wondering if a pretty young lady like you would like to dance after she has finished with her duties?"

"A soldier asking me out? that's new"

"If you don't want to, it's okay, but you should know that pretty girls like you should be taken out every night of her life"

"I finish at 7"

"I'll pick you up at 7"

Quinn drank her coffee siletly with a smile across her face, she was about to take out the prettiest girl she had ever met to dance, when she finished her coffee and paid for it, she waved goodbye to Rachel and mouthed 'seven', Rachel just nodded and smiled for herself.

Quinn was waiting Rachel at 6:55 because she wanted everything to be perfect that night. At 7 Quinn entered to the coffee and Rachel was already ready to go dancing. They walked towards the coffee because Quinn wanted to spend the most time she could with Rachel on her arm.

"Tell me Rachel, do you like dancing?"

"Yes! Did you think I just accepted because of you? You're really cocky Q."

"No, I... I just... I didn't mean to flatter myself"

"I was kidding, cadet, you invinting me influenced too" Rachel said holding Quinn's arm tighter, Quinn blushed.

They walked talking about who they were, their dreams and who they were dealing with the world war, Quinn told Rachel she was a Rachel, Rachel just laughed and told her that she knew in the instant Quinn walked into the coffee.

"So you knew?"

"Of course, you can tell me your name now Q."

"Quinn"

"I like that name, I like you Quinn"

"I like you too, Rachel"

When Quinn said she liked Rachel she stopped walking.

"We must walk to get to that dancing place I invited you"

"But you must do _something _first" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me"

"Kiss me" Rachel said and Quinn just ran and took Rachel's hands into hers.

"It's cold here, wouldn't you prefer to get kissed in a warmer place?"

"It's perfect here" Rachel said touching Quinn's neck with both of her hands.

Quinn put her hands around Rachel waist and wondered how their bodies fitted to perfectly, Rachel's breathing was burning her skin and she wanted to be burned that way for the rest of her life, she didn't care if she was in the army of if she just met Rachel and she crashed her lips against Rachel's. Rachel's lips tasted like lipstick and chamomile tea.

"We can go to the dancing place now" Rachel said smiling.

"Ok, but look Rachel you must know something first. I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm 18, I was born on May 6 in a little scottish county, my favorite things in the world are swinging, kissing you, that one is new and coffee. As you may notice I'm in the army, at the service of the crown and I may go to combat in a near time and I don't want us to fall in love but I think I already fell but promise me you won't, now tell me everything about you because I want you to be the last thing on my mind if I die in combat"

"I'm Rachel Berry, jewish, english, I'm 17, I was born in December 28 in Liverpool, I love singing, drinking tea, blue dresses and nice girls with cadet uniforms. I can't promise I won't fall for you because it is very plausible and I don't care if you're called into combat I will be one of those girls who will pray every single night for their cadets to come home. Quinn I really want to dance, can we forget for tonight we're not into a war?"

"Just for tonight" Quinn said with tears fighting to come out from her eyes and she laced their fingers and it felt so natural.

When they arrived, everyone was dancing even though the floor was slippery from beer, they danced until their feet was killing them, they ended up in Quinn's hotel.

Thtat was the first time they made love and it wouldn't the last time


End file.
